Two Too Shy Outtakes
by nails233
Summary: What happens when you underestimate the possesiveness of a vampire? Just a thought of what might happen when it comes to re-claiming your mate. This does not stand alone and you need to read Two Too Shy to understand it's meaning.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Written with kpeabody**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 12 outtake**

**Rosalie s POV**

When Alice led in the two strippers that Tanya had called, I think my jaw hit the floor; they were definitely going to excite any female within a three-mile radius.

Of course, they were not anywhere as good looking as my monkey man. No one could touch Emmett s pecks or rippled six pack and do not get me started on his luscious butt. I could drool just thinking about his bodacious body!

However, as long as the these exquisite creatures wanted to entertain us why not enjoy myself! I was slightly concerned when Bella did not react well to their presence, Oh hell; she tried to bolt out the door. Tanya and Kate seemed to be handling her so I sat back and enjoyed the show.

Alice quickly placed their music in the player and the show began. As the music started so did everyone s arousal in the room except for Bella who was planted on her hands with her eye clinched shut.

When muscular and body builder, Kevin started swaying his hips in rhythm with the music all the females in the room hooted and egged him on. When he tore his shirt off Kate practically jumped him on the spot. She was grinding against him making it hard to not see how hard she was making him.

I quickly diverted my attention to long and lean built, Maurice. God, you have to love French men covered in scented body oil! He had a different approach for removing his shirt; he teasingly lifted it an inch at a time showing his lean tight abdomen. By the time he reached his nipples, Tanya was dancing with him helping him out of it.

Alice, Irina and I sat back, hooting, and howling. When Kevin tore off his pants in one swift jerk, I nearly fell over as Kate started rubbing his g-string against her behind.

I took a quick glance at Bella to see she was not having as much fun as the rest of us. At first when I heard her breathing and heart rate, I thought she was enjoying the show. I quickly discovered that was not the case. When Maurice danced over to Bella, I was going to stop him but Irina suggested I wait promising it would loosen her up. She was so wrong.

Bella proceeded to edge her chair back when he touched her knee. I finally saw this was a bad idea, before any of us could move she toppled over in her effort to avoid being touched anymore. You could hear her head as it solidly hit the floor. Yeah, we panicked, who wouldn t?

Bella, are you all right? BELLA? I joined Alice at her side to see she was out cold but at least there was no blood.

Esme, call Carlisle, he is not going to be very happy! I screeched in a panic.

Tanya, pay your little friends and get them out of here I see the men aren t going to be very happy especially Edward! Alice demanded as I held Bella s hand.

She looked so fragile at that moment. As I thought about it, Alice was right; they would smell the men the minute they walk through the door. They would know exactly what was going on here, more importantly Edward s reaction was not going to pretty. He had managed not to claim her physically yet, He would feel threatened and that - was a bad thing if the strippers were still here.

Thankfully, by the time Esme hung up with Carlisle, Kate was showing them back out the door. Bella finally opened her eyes but looked like she petrified. Alice cooed her and told her to close her eyes and that Edward would be home soon.

Edward s reaction was volatile to say the least; he nearly tore Tanya s head off. Even our husbands were pissed, I watched as Emmett shook from trying not to explode in his fury at me. Once Jasper went off on Alice, I knew I was next but it did not stop me from flinching when Emmett bellowed at me.

"Rosalie Cullen, our room NOW!"

"Em...," he stomped his foot and pointed toward the door; I could see in his eyes, fighting it would be futile.

**Emmett's POV**

For the first time since I met Rosalie I was really pissed off, I mean WHAT was she thinking! Her body is my temple of worship and she was strutting it around a room with naked strippers in it!

Worse, their actions put Edward s relationship in jeopardy not to mention Bella s life. Through the red haze that had shaded my vision, I was just barely holding myself together. I really wanted to go and tear down half the forest out back but she needed a stern reminder who she belonged to. I walked up the stairs after she sprinted to our room, I wanted to give her time to be afraid, I would never hurt her, but the fear would keep her from doing it again.

She was waiting for me on the bed when I entered our room, which was exactly where she would spend the remainder of her night so she might as well get comfy. I didn't say a word just incase I said something I would regret later, that is one of my problems, no mouth filter.

I pulled her up and tore the shirt right off her body, revealing her bounty of breasts. She gasped at my roughness but otherwise remained silent. What can I say, I am a boobs and ass man. I hated to do it but the lacey excuse for a bra was in my way so I tore it off too. She didn't flinch when her pants and panties were next to go.

I growled in the satisfaction of knowing, she knew better than to resist the reclaiming of her body. I needed to feel secure in our relationship. She played her part perfectly by purring at me seductively.

I grasped her breast in both my hands, These are mine! I fondled them for a moment, when she moaned I gave her puckered nipples one last pinch.

Hearing her groan was egging me on. I slid my hands down her sides and landed on her gorgeous ass. With another rough squeeze, This is mine, I growled in her ear causing her to shiver.

When I slid my hand around to the soft blond curls, she arched her back and panted. When I slipped two fingers deep inside her, No one will ever touch this but ME! I snarled loudly.

GET ON THE BED! I demanded.

I grabbed her hips as soon as she started crawling onto the bed before she had a chance to lie on her back. I wanted her right there on her hands and knees. When she wiggled her hips and hissed in anticipation at the sound of my zipper being lowered, I couldn t help but give her one quick slap on her firm butt cheek. When she sighed happily, I obliged her with another on the other side.

Seeing her moan and arch her back sent my need for her into overdrive. With one smooth quick thrust, I was buried in her up to the hilt. I howled at the pleasure of feeling her engulf me. After all these years, this was one thing I would never grow tired of. She fit me perfectly and I knew how to keep her happy.

Together we moved in sync thrusting and grinding our way to heaven. It was my turn to egg her on so after every thrust, I started giving her a seductive slap to her luscious ass, not a punishment one but lord knows she needed those too.

When her intimate walls started to quiver, I reached around and stroked her nub of nerves. The two of our howls merged with the howls coming from Alice and Jasper's room and were quickly followed by Esme s, Carlisle s, Eleazar s and Carmen s. This was repeated throughout the night until the dawn finally broke through announcing a day had arrived.

**A/N So if you read Two Too Shy you will remember this is the missing scene from when the ladies needed reminding who they belonged to. Next chapter will be posting this week, I hope you'll read it! Feel free to review.**

****

**2/8/11 Two Too shy is polling on the lemonade stand blog this week feel free to vote for it. **tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com / ?zx=3f3d8add418c6ce6 dont forget to remove the spaces


End file.
